U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,790 describes, among other things, an airbag which is arranged within a center console between two car seats. After the gas generator is triggered, the airbag unfolds and pushes itself, balloon-shaped, between the seats and the seat occupants. To this end, the airbag is arranged in a housing inside the center console.
From DE 100 07 343 A1, there is known a safety device for occupants of a vehicle in which an airbag arrangement is arranged in the vicinity of the center tunnel of the vehicle between two neighboring seating positions. To this end, the airbag serves for rollover protection and extends above the heads of the vehicle occupants.